thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Plan". Plot (Goober and Booger watch the Pride Lands in peace after studying the life of the world) *Goober: Ah, what a wonderful world with a great life of animals living in peace. *Booger: The animals look realistic and not goofy like us. *Goober: Come on Booger, we're unique and we can do whatever we want. Like a chihuahua. *Booger: Not every dog is the same like us you know. *Goober: Like a meerkat and a mongoose? Nah, there aren't connected to each other. *Booger: Just like a molehog and a hedgehog. *Goober: They're different! Didn't you know? *Booger: Yeah, why you ask me and say so? *Goober: I wouldn't believe all of this animal lifespan since the universe has started. *Booger: I think you're a expert in animal life, are you? *Goober: Um.....yeah. Of course. *Doug: *arrive from the door* Hello everyone. *Goober: Hey Doug. *Doug: Sorry that i'm late. I have to meet up with the teachers and volunteer for the cheerleading club. *Booger: How is collage for you? *Doug: Pretty good. That math test was harder than i thought. *Booger: You're like me. I used to take hard math classes ever since middle school. *Goober: But it's good to challenge yourself. Do you wanna go to Quizzy's Corner for a series of questions? *Doug: Huh? *Booger: Who you asking? *Goober: I'll ask the grizzly bear about it. (At Quizzy's Corner, Quizzy is at his desk, meeting Goober, Booger and Doug in line) *Quizzy: Oh hey Goober, long time no see. I am a big fan of your inventions. Do you wanna try a challenge of questions today? *Goober: We would like to have a challenge. *Booger: A big big challenge. *Doug: Please be a easy one, please be a easy one. *Quizzy: There are no easy questions for you. You guys are growing up and you need to challenge yourself. *Doug: Are you kidding me? *Quizzy: Always remember, by the matter of cost, if you keep doing the same things, you're going to get the same results. *Booger: Like playing a video game to earn a high score? *Quizzy: That's a result. Didn't beat your high score? Same thing! *Doug: I'm up for the challenge. *Goober: Me too. *Booger: Me three. *Quizzy: Then come on down! We got a challenge for you all. *Booger: Sweet-a-bunga. Here we go. (Back at Alex's house, Alex and his friends are done with Kinz-opoly at the bedroom) *Alex: Yeah! I won once again. *Sparky: Not again. That's the second time you won. I went to jail like 10 times. *Nibbles: In your dreams Sparky. *Sparky: This game is just like what real-life do in reality. *Nibbles: You think the mermaids are real? Well not. *Sparky: Come on, everything in a fantasy is real. *Stoogles: Let's just watch the news so you guys can stop complaining all the time. *Alex: Hello? You can hear my parents hearing our conversation. (At the living room, Alex's mom is reading a newspaper while Alex's dad is eating some bread) *Alex's mom: Honey, do you hear that? *Alex's dad: No. Doesn't ring a bell. *Alex's mom: Just checking to see why. (Back at Alex's bedroom) *Roberta: Do you think we could get into a lot of trouble? *Alex: No. Not if you're loud. *Salley: Okay. We're not that loud. *Cowabelle: Can we watch the TV then? *Alex: Sure. I wonder what's on the Webkinz Newz Network? *turn on the TV* (The Webkinz Newz Network is on with some latest news around the news) *Mandy Webkinz: Breaking News! We interrupt this program for our latest current events around the world. Today it is the oldest pig's 117 birthday so wish him a happy birthday for this living pig. He is one of the oldest pigs out there to be living. We used to have a oldest living bear once, but that will never change in time of the future. *Alex: Whoa. *Sparky: This guy is a legend. *Nibbles: I thought woman live more than men. *Stoogles: Are you kidding me? I wish googles like me can live forever like that pig. *Molly: He was at the veterans day party from last year and i got a chance to talk with him at the school cafeteria. *Roberta: Good for you. *Sparky: That was mind-blowing. *Stoogles: Can we watch something else? *Alex: Fine. Let me check something first. *Mandy Webkinz: A fun fest at the Kinzville Park is behind held this April on the 7th. Bring your arts, food, crafts and sculptures alike to show who can be the very best and master of art in the whole artisan program. *Alex: Boring. Next. *change the channel* (The channel shows Quizzy hosting his show at the Question Corner) *Quizzy: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to today's show of Quizzy's Question Corner. Today we have Goober, Booger and Doug joining us on today's challenge of the day. *Goober: Salutations everyone. *Booger: Someone is going to be a star. *Doug: Howdy guys. I'm ready to take the challenge. *Alex: Is that Goober, Booger and Doug? *Sparky: Yes. That must be them on TV! *Nibbles: I didn't know they're going to participate at Quizzy's Corner. *Cowabelle: I feel good for them. (At Quizzy's Corner in the game show) *Quizzy: So, are you guys ready to answer your questions? *Goober: Yes. *Booger: Sound like it. *Doug: Beats me. *Quizzy: Then let's begin. *Goober: Time for some fun. *Quizzy: Okay. First question. What color of stripes does a Zebra have? A. Red and Blue. B. Aqua and Yellow. C. Black and White. Or D. Brown and Purple. Goober, you're first. *Goober: Black and White. *Quizzy: You are correct! *Goober: Jeez. I am so right. *Quizzy: Next question, which of these dances is the oldest? A. Tango. B. Waltz. C. Disco. Or D. The twist. Booger, you're in. *Booger: Let's say......welll......the Waltz? *Quizzy: Ding ding ding! You are correct. *Booger: Wowzers! This dance dates back to the 1700's. *Doug: Just like running in the 1900's to look at this old fashion stuff. *Quizzy: Next question, how many days does February has? A. 29. B. 31. C. 30. Or D. 28. Doug, go ahead and answer your question. *Doug: That must be 29. *Quizzy: No. That's a leap year. Less than that. *Doug: 28! *Quizzy: Boom! You're right. *Doug: I thought the year has 366 days. *Booger: That's a leap year. We have 365 days in general. *Goober: 365 days man. *Doug: Well i guess, February is the only month with the less days. *Quizzy: Next question, what time does the Kinzville Park open and close? A. 6am to 8pm. B. 9am to 10pm. C. 10am to 4pm. Or D. 1pm to 12am. Goober, you're up for the answer. *Goober: 6am to 8pm? *Quizzy: Wrong. Try again. *Goober: How about 9am to 10pm? *Quizzy: Boom! You are correct. Isn't that easy for you? *Goober: Yeah, yeah. What so ever. *Booger: I thought you were going to take a harder one. *Goober: I hate hard questions. This is why i hate math since elementary school. (Back at Alex's house in the bedroom) *Alex: Goober hate math since elementary school? What a early reason to example that to the audience. *Sparky: And they know about this? *Stoogles: I heard it was said in a book when Goober wrote his backstory to publish it at the library. *Alex: That's what everyone is talking about. *Nibbles: This show is going to take forever for these guys to answer the questions correctly. *Cowabelle: We'll see about that. My mom wanted the school to be more challenging for students with higher learning and eduacation. *Nibbles: Easy piece of cake. (Back at the Pride Lands in the Hakuna Matata Falls, Bunga and Beshte slide on the waterfall and splash to the water) *Bunga: Waterball! *splash to the water with Beshte* *Beshte: That was cold. *Kion: Hey Bunga, chase me while you can. *Bunga: Zuka Zama! *Kion: Catch me honey badger. *Bunga: Tag me as you can! *Kion: I'm going to get you. *Bunga: Whatever or not, you can't touch me. *Ono: Friends are always friends. *Beshte: Hey, come play water splash with me? *Fuli: You bet. You know that cheetahs don't like water that much. *Beshte: Come on, i can give a little splash to you. *Kion: *climb to the tree* Hey Bunga, catch me on the tree! *Bunga: You can climb? I'm going to touch you. *Kion: Don't touch me first. *Bunga: Oh no you don't. I bet a lion would climb on a tree like a monkey does. *Kion: Whoa. *fall on Bunga* *Bunga: *touch Kion* Gotcha. *Kion: Ugh, i bet you are the master of tagging. *Bunga: I'm the best. *Fuli: Can't you guys just play volleyball or something. *Bunga: Don't you mean Baobab ball? Heh, i bet i would invite a group of animals that stand on two feet to play this type of sport. *Kion: I always wanted to play Duck Duck Hyena. *Beshte: Or Spin the tail of a warthog? *Bunga: Phewww, no one wanted to play these type of games anymore. *Ono: Who cares. *Kion: Let's play Baobab ball. *Bunga: Yeah, sound like fun than throwing bugs on the trees. *Ono: Come on, 3 on 2. *Fuli: Seriously? Why 3 on 2? *Kion: I think we need another member in our group. How about we ask Mtoto to come? *Bunga: That's a great idea. We're bringing him over. *Kion: To Ma Tembo's herd. (At Ma Tembo's herd, the Lion Guard meet up with Mtoto and Ma Tembo) *Ma Tembo: Hey kids, what are you up to today? *Kion: We would like to take Mtoto for a game of baobab ball. *Ma Tembo: Oh sure. But he better be back by sunset. *Mtoto: I promise to come back by sunset. *Bunga: Come with us, we're going to have a little fun with baobab ball. *Mtoto: I'll like to. *Mtoto's mother: Good luck my boy. I hope you're safe with the Lion Guard. *Mtoto: I will mother. *Kion: Let's go. *Mtoto: Okay. *Ma Tembo: He's such a good kid. *Mtoto's mother: Yeah. He is well behaved. (Back at Hakuna Matata Falls, Kion and the gang are back at the falls as Bunga grab the baobab ball to start the game) *Bunga: Okay, we are now back at Hakuna Matata Falls. *Kion: So it's 3 on 3. *Fuli: Thank you. I know competing on two people is a complete waste of time. *Beshte: Where can we set up the line? *Bunga: We don't need lines. All we gotta do is set the game. *Ono: Pretty easy for the guard. *Kion: You know i'm ready to play. *Mtoto: How about we spread around? *Bunga: Good idea. The more we spread, the more fun we can ever get to. *Kion: I think we're good. *Fuli: Oh well, time to play. *Bunga: It's Baobab Ball Time! (The Lion Guard and Mtoto play some baobab ball. Kion hit the ball as Bunga kick it to Fuli with Fuli jumping and kicking the ball.) *Ono: *hit the ball* Hapana! *Kion: *hit the ball* Kapow! *Bunga: *hit the ball* Yeah. *Fuli: Come to mama. *hit the ball* *Mtoto: *hold the baobab ball* I got it! *Bunga: No. You gotta throw it to the team. *Mtoto: What should i do? *Fuli: Ugh, now you made the game more complicated. *Beshte: Guys, come on. We can't just fight into one agreement or another. *Kion: How about we start all over. *Mtoto: Yeah, sorry for catching the baobab ball. *Kion: It's alright. The point of the game is to hit the ball and not catch it, okay? *Mtoto: Okay. *Kion: Good. Now let's start all over. (Back at Webkinz World at Quizzy's Corner, Goober, Booger and Doug are in the final question of the game) *Quizzy: Alright. Now we are headed to the final question of this show's episode. *Goober: Uh huh, i'm in. *Booger: Oh, i knew this game is going to have a load of hard questions. *Doug: Not everything is easy for you pal. You gotta challenge yourself. *Booger: Darn it. *Quizzy: Are you guys nervous about the last question? I can stop the show if i want to. *Booger: No no. Keep going. We're doing great. *Quizzy: Okay, what color are the Zingozs? A. Blue. B. Yellow. C. Purple. Or D. White. Doug, you're in. *Doug: Oh my god, that answer is so easy. I gotta admit, they're yellow. *Quizzy: Ding ding ding! The answer is Yellow! *Doug: Oh yeah, we rock the show! *Quizzy: Yeah! That's it for today. What a big wrap up and what a load of Kinzcash in the air. *Goober: Money money money. *Booger: Must be the money. *Doug: Someone is going to make us gems. *Goober: Ooh, it's that time of the year again. *Quizzy: Here is your million of Kinzcash on the load! *reveal the million of kinzcash* *Goober: Money. *hug the kinzcash* *Booger: Oh brother. *Doug: What a show of a rip-off. *Booger: Come on dude, the game is not that bad. *Goober: Someone is going to vacuum this up for the lab. (Back at Alex's house in the bedroom, Alex and the gang are still watching the show) *Alex: That's a load of Kinzcash they won. *Sparky: I guess they wrap it up. *Nibbles: Thank god it's finally over. *Stoogles: It wouldn't be watching a boring event after watching so many episodes of Sunday Night Live. *Nibbles: Can we check on the news still? I want to know what is happening on Kinzville today. *Roberta: Like why? Didn't we watch the news for a hour? *Nibbles: That was short. It was on for a hour and maybe we can go back and check what's trending. *Roberta: As long you ask me. *Alex: Maybe i can change the channel for you all. *Sparky: Go ahead. Just your free time. *Nibbles: I'm on my watch. *change the channel to the news* *Alex: Oh great, now we are watching the news again. (On the news) *Mandy Webkinz: This just in, a bike festival is being held at the Kinzville Park. So come and bring in your bicycle to ride with us for the fest. *Alex: A bike festival? No way! I've never seen one of those festivals before in my life. *Sparky: Awkward. *Stoogles: I can't ride a bike. I have no arms or feathers. *Salley: It's okay Stoogles. You're very special. *Stoogles: Blah blah blah, who cares? *Alex: Don't say that to him. *Salley: Well sorry. *Stoogles: Thank god. You were being so sarcastic. *Alex: No i'm not. *Roberta: Well most of you guys are acting like a 80-year old man. *Nibbles: Hey. *Roberta: Whatever. Let's go to the bike festival. *Alex: Alright, do you guys have bikes to bring? *Sparky: Um. *Stoogles: I can't ride so i can't ride on one. *Alex: Okay Stoogles. You know that you can't ride on a bike. *Stoogles: Shut up. *Alex: Whatever you say, that's okay. *Sparky: I think we should go. *Cowabelle: Alright. Let's go search for some bikes in the garage. (At the living room) *Alex: Mom, dad. *Alex's dad: Ah, Alex. How long you have been watching TV for? *Alex: For like an hour. Do you know where the bikes are? *Alex's mom: They're at the garage. *Alex's dad: I'll show you where the bikes are. (At the garage) *Alex: Only five? *Alex's dad: Yeah. It's your bike collection. You used to ride on one of these when you were little. *Alex: Yeah. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a teen. *Sparky: Me too. I'm a cool one, just like my buddy Doug. *Nibbles: Are we really going to share on one of these bikes? *Alex's mom: Yes. You will have to ride on one of them to share. *Stoogles: Thank god. Look like i'm not riding on one of those. *Salley: You're going to ride with me. *Stoogles: Thank you very much. *Sparky: Who is going to share the bikes? *Nibbles: Us. We all love to share and care. *Roberta: We're going to the bike festival and we're excited. *Cowabelle: Everyone is bringing their bikes to the park. Why not bring all of them for the show? *Alex: We don't show and tell to everyone. *Alex's mom: That's fine. Just go to the festival anytime you want. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers